Justified
by replacement
Summary: Written as a prequel to the events of Castle Oblivion. 'He deserved to die.' Tempers flare. Sparks fly. Axel nearly kills Marluxia...and Xemnas set it all up. Rated T for violence, blood, and language.


**A/N: I wrote this as kind of a prequel to Castle Oblivion. I think this better explains the actions of Axel, The Flurry of Dancing Flames.**

* * *

Marluxia walked into the room poised and confident. He lowered his hood slowly and let his hair slip to his shoulders. He heard muffled laughter. He glared at his comrades; Xigbar, Axel, and Demyx.

"What're you all smiling at?" He challenged.

The brazen Flurry drew forward. "Practicing?"

"Axel," Marluxia snorted. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"Look at yourself." The redhead barely hid his disgust. "You're a disgrace. Prancing about like some has-been pretty boy."

The Assassin was aghast. "What?"

Xigbar nodded. "Dude, you stage your moves like some kinda porn star."

"How dare…" Marluxia was furious. Sparks started to fly…literally. Axel smirked.

"You got something to say, Petal Boy?" Weapons materialized.

Marluxia grasped his scythe. "Do you not care for your life?"

"I'm not afraid to die." Axel took the first strike. He smiled. "But I think you might be."

"Break it up, boys." Larxene appeared between the two, hands on her hips. "Honestly, you two will look for any reason to fight each other."

"Stay outta this, Larx." Axel directed. "This time I'm going to finish him."

"Excuse me?"

"Just do it, Larxene." Xigbar seconded. "Let the men fight." Larxene glanced at him. Her expression was one of vexation. She crossed her arms and pulled out.

"I see no men, only children." She sneered.

Demyx had been silent thus far, hushed by the sheer speed of the scene; Axel rolled to one side, evading Marluxia's emotive assault. Flames fluttered past, singeing the Assassin's cloak. Petals were falling everywhere. As Marluxia's attacks intensified, Axel's reactions hastened. The Master of Flames did well to offset every one of the Assassin's charges, but his own actions were getting him nowhere. He couldn't win on defense alone. He decided to change his approach drastically. He rushed Marluxia and hurled himself into him at full force.

Marluxia was off his guard. "What the hell!" He cried and fell backward.

"The best defense is a good offense!" Axel justified. His raised his chakrams and launched them at his target. They disintegrated into darkness. "Huh?" He turned his head to locate the disturbance. To his agitation, he saw his Superior standing about 30 yards away.

He had been there for quite some time, observing.

"Your little dispute is over." Xemnas neared the battle site.

"Why did you stop me?" Axel demanded. "He lost. He deserved to die."

The Superior halted. "You are right in that." He conceded. "However, we cannot afford to lose any of our members just yet." He focused on the 'Graceful' Assassin lying on the ground in front of him. "Get up." He ordered. The Assassin did so. There was a look of pure hatred on his face.

He spat blood out of his mouth. "I hope you're going to punish him."

"It is true that I should've let him kill you." Marluxia felt like he had been struck by his Superior. "But I did not. And for that you should be grateful." Xemnas did nothing to disguise his disappointment. He peered over his shoulder. "Larxene, take XI to get medical attention. Go."

Larxene stepped over to Marluxia. She generated a portal and helped him through it. As they stepped in she gave Axel a look of contempt. He smiled back.

"Axel."

"Yes?" The redhead was still stung by the abrupt interference of his leader.

"Come with me. There are some things we need to discuss."

Demyx had been forgotten in the stir.

"Hey, c'mon." Xigbar nudged the Nocturne. Demyx nodded and they left the abandoned hallway.

"Hey Xigbar?" The blonde finally spoke up. "What's going to happen to Axel?"

The Freeshooter slowed momentarily. "Well, he's in deep shit any way you look at it." He noticed the show of concern on the other nobody's features. "But I don't think Mansex'll be too hard on him. I mean, you heard what he said back there." He shook his head. "I think he should've let 'em go at it. That little pink prick needed to be put in his place."

Demyx quietly agreed.

* * *

At one A.M. there was the sound of footsteps and a door closing. The Melodious Nocturne lay awake. He'd been like that for hours…just waiting. The door creaked.

"Axel?"

Axel didn't even turn around. "What is it Demyx?"

"What'd Mansex say?" He asked as casually as he could.

"You sound nervous." Axel observed. "Not to worry. He only told me to behave. I think he felt sorry for him." Demyx knew exactly who he was referring to. "I don't see why. He's a damn dishonor to this Organization." His voice leaked his repulsion. But then he laughed. "Xemnas gave me my next mission." The redhead faced the blonde with an expression of satisfaction.

"Really?" Demyx wondered vaguely why it pleased him so. "Where are you going?"

Axel smirked. "Castle Oblivion."

* * *

**A/N: Don't judge that based on this writing I hate Marluxia—that's just not true. I wrote this how I think Axel would have felt about him. And to explain why he would've wanted so badly to dispose of him. Xemnas was in on it.**


End file.
